1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an automatic synthesis device to produce fluorine-18-ACETATE that is suitable for brain tomography in nuclear medicine. Especially it refers to a synthesis device for man-made radioactive isotope with easy operation and good production efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorine-18 is a man-made radioactive isotope with half life as short as 109.8 minutes. Fluorine-18 labeled ACETATE can be used as tumor imaging drug, especially for the Positron Emission Tomography (PET) that is used in Clinical diagnosis for Prostate cancer tumor.
Fluorine-18-FET was first synthesized by German scientist Coenen in 1989. Later Wester et al (J. Nucl. Med. 1999; 40:205-212) improved the production method by shortening the process to 80 minutes. However, all their methods needed high efficiency liquid chromatography separation column to purify and separate the product. In this way, not only the operation is difficult but also the design for automation is complicated. Until now, there has not been an automatic synthesis device with easy operation and cost-effectiveness.
In view of the shortcomings with the traditional production device for fluorine-18-ACETATE, the inventor has sought improvement and finally came up with the invention.